Rien d'autre que nous
by Soul-Of-Birds
Summary: Ils avaient négligé leur couple pendant trop longtemps, mais maintenant il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'eux. Arriveront-ils à retrouver la magie du début ?


****Salut ! Voici mon dernier OS, sur le couple LeexHinata. C'est un couple assez rare mais qui me paraît intéressant pour écrire. Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je l'ai écrit dans le cadre d'un concours organisé sur un skyblog, alors je le poste ici aussi histoire d'avoir vos avis !

Bonne Lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !

* * *

**Rien d'autre que nous**

**L**a musique résonnait aux quatre coins de leur appartement. Une mélodie apaisante, un rythme entraînant traversait chaque pièce, du salon où se trouvait les hauts parleurs à l'unique chambre, en passant par la cuisine et les étroits couloirs. L'atmosphère qui régnait dans le logement du centre de Konoha était électrique.  
Une jeune femme traversa le petit corridor qui liait la chambre au salon, simplement vêtu d'une chemise masculine, elle bougeait sa tête au rythme de la chanson. Sa longue chevelure ébène flottait dans les airs suivant les mouvements du corps de la jeune adulte. Sa main glissait lentement contre le mur. Sereine et détendue, elle examinait le lieu de vie dans lequel elle venait d'entrer. C'était une pièce lumineuse et spacieuse pour un appartement du centre ville. Le mobilier était moderne et disposait selon les tendances décoratives du moment.

Ses yeux perles se posèrent sur la console de jeu qui se trouvait devant la télévision, puis ses pupilles nacrées remontèrent le fil de la manette. Un jeune homme endormi, complètement étalé sur le canapé, entra dans son champ de vision. La musique couvrait le son du jeu vidéo mais le bruit ambiant ne semblait pas le gêner.

La jeune femme sourit et coupa la musique ainsi que la télévision et la console. Elle s'approcha du garçon et lui prit la manette des mains pour la poser sur la table basse. Accroupie à côté de lui, elle l'observa. Ses cheveux habituellement bien coiffé était pour une fois complètement en bataille, ses habits étaient froissés. Son visage exprimait du bien-être, ses épais sourcils n'étaient pas froncés, son sommeil semblait profond et réparateur.

" Lee, murmura-t-elle en lui caressant la joue. Lee, réveilles-toi."

Lee ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et la secoua tendrement pour le faire émerger de son repos.

" Lee réveilles-toi, debout, c'est l'heure de se lever ! "

Un seul grognement se fit entendre. Cela lui signala que son amant commençait à revenir du domaine merveilleux de Morphée. Toujours les yeux fermés, le jeune homme passa une main sur son visage avant de venir serrer doucement celle de sa compagne.

" Il est quel heure ? demanda-il d'une voix enrouée.  
- Quinze heures vingt-cinq. Tu aurais pu au moins arrêter de jouer et venir te coucher.  
- Ahah, désolé Hinata. je me suis endormi sans m'en rendre compte. "

Hinata lui sourit et l'embrassa. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire du café. Malgré l'heure, ils allaient seulement prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Hinata et Lee étaient sortis la veille et étaient rentrés tard. Lee qui n'avait pas eu envie d'aller se coucher, alors que son amante était exténuée, en avait profité pour faire une partie de son jeu vidéo préféré. Et finalement, le sommeil l'avait rapidement rattrapé.

Le couple était en train de préparer leur petit-déjeuner, ils sortaient l'un après l'autre tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin. Ils se complétaient, lors que l'un sortait un pot de confiture, l'autre lui tendait une cuillère. Le pain fut rapidement rejoint par le lait alors que le café coulait doucement. Les deux jeunes adultes se déplaçaient dans la cuisine sans se gêner, ils maîtrisaient parfaitement l'espace et connaissaient par coeur les gestes de l'autre. Leur emploi du temps chargé et le peu de temps qu'ils disposaient le matin les avaient obligés à s'organiser méticuleusement et à s'apprivoiser.

Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent face à face, leurs tasses remplies du liquide chaud tant attendu. Lee regardait Hinata tout en buvant son café, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi reposée et sereine. Le jeune femme sentant son regard, rougit légèrement et s'inquiéta.

" Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai ? Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? questionna-t-elle en passant sa main sur son visage.  
- Rien, tu n'as rien, mon amour. Je te regardais, c'est tout. Tu m'as l'air reposé. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu aussi en forme.  
- A ce point ?  
- Oui, sérieusement ces vacances te font du bien. Tu travaillais trop.  
- C'est toi, l'acharné du travail, qui me dit ça, plaisanta la jeune femme. "

Lee rigola suivit par Hinata, c'était vrai qu'il était accro à son travail. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'ils étaient ensemble ce mois-ci et pour l'occasion, et le couple partageait pour la première fois quelques semaines de vacances ensemble.

Hinata avait été surchargée de travail les semaines précédentes et (il le voyait bien) commençait à atteindre ces limites. Partant tôt le matin et rentrant tard le soir, la brune même rentrée chez eux continuait à travailler. Lee était également souvent accaparé par son travail, des réunions à des heures improbables et des dossiers à finir en urgence. Épuisée, stressée, sur les nerfs, elle n'était pas loin du _burn-out_; lui fatigué de sa journée, quelques fois de mauvaise humeur ou simplement de bonne humeur quand elle ne l'était pas. Leurs boulots respectifs les poussaient à prendre une direction contraire à l'autre, et cela se ressentait dans leur relation. Ils s'éloignaient.

Alors Lee avait tout planifié, il avait posé tous ses jours de congés et avait obligé Hinata à faire de même. Ils avaient un mois et demi à passer ensemble, sans travail, sans problème. Et ils en profitaient, ils passaient leurs journées chez eux, tous les deux, rattrapant les mois perdus. Ils sortaient parfois aussi, voyaient leurs amis, leurs familles. Ne quittant quelques fois leur lit. Ils se retrouvaient, se redécouvraient, s'aimaient. Même s'il était dur pour Hinata comme pour Lee de n'avoir aucun contact avec leur emploi respectif qui prenaient une place importante dans leur vie, ils respectaient jusqu'ici la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faites : il n'y avait **rien d'autre qu'eux** pendant ces vacances.

Depuis trois semaines, date du début de ses congés, Lee en avait profité pour reprendre son activité préférée : le jogging. Chaque jour, à la même heure, le jeune homme partait courir. Sportif accompli, Lee avait toujours pratiqué un sport quel qu'il soit mais la course restait son préféré, l'adrénaline dégagée, les sensations que cela procuraient, sentir le vent contre son visage, l'impression de flotter au dessus du sol, le garçon aux épais sourcils étaient heureux de retrouver sa passion.

Il se trouvait dans le salon, assis sur les accoudoirs du canapé, il nouait les lacés de ses baskets. Vêtu d'un survêtement en coton et d'un Tee-shirt, Lee s'apprêtait à aller courir. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'Hinata qui surfait sur les réseaux sociaux sur son ordinateur portable, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et s'en alla.

Lee descendit les escaliers en trottinant, devant l'immeuble il s'étira et commença sa course. Il partit vers le parc municipal prêt à affronter son circuit habituel. Hinata l'observait par la fenêtre du salon de leur appartement. Elle attendit qu'il sorte de son champ de vision et se jeta presque sur le téléphone avant de se baisser pour prendre une sacoche.

Hinata composa un numéro, poussa son ordinateur portable et posa la sacoche sur la table. Attendant que la personne décroche, la jeune femme sortit de la sacoche un autre ordinateur portable, c'était celui de son travail. A l'autre bout du téléphone, elle entendit quelqu'un prendre l'appareil.

" _Kono Développement_, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? Demanda une secrétaire à l'autre bout du fil.  
- Bonjour, c'est Hinata Hyuga, j'aimerai joindre Tenten.  
- Oui, bien sûr. Je vous transferts tout de suite Mlle Hyuga !  
-Merci. "

Tenten est la meilleure amie d'Hinata, et accessoirement sa collègue. Hinata n'avait pas eu de contact avec son travail depuis vingt et un jours, pourtant l'envie l'avait parcourut plus d'une fois mais la présence de Lee à ses côtés lui rappelait sa promesse à chaque tentation. Cependant, la date limite de l'un de ses dossiers approchait et la jeune employée voulait absolument connaitre son avancée. La brune pianota sur son ordinateur, et ouvrit sa boîte mail. Son logiciel venait de récupérer une cinquantaine de messages, tous venant de services différents de l'entreprise où elle travaillait, fruit de trois semaines d'absences et d'aucunes réponses apportées. Un seul attira réellement son attention. Consultant le message, elle ne fit pas attention à son interlocuteur qui venait de reprendre le téléphone.

" Allo ? Il y a quelqu'un ? Allo ?  
- Ah, désolé ! s'excusa-t-elle rapidement. Salut Tenten, c'est Hinata !  
- Hinata ! Je croyais que tu étais en vacances avec interdiction de travailler?  
- Oui, enfin, j'ai trente minutes avant que Lee rentre de son jogging.  
- Tu es en vacances Hinata, on peut se charger de tout, ne t'inquiète pas on gère !  
- Je sais, je sais mais je viens de consulter mes messages, il y a un problème avec le dossier Inoichi ?  
- Oui, il y a eu un renversement de situation mais on s'en occupe, profites de tes vacances.  
- Tenten, je suis sur ce dossier depuis des mois alors il est hors de question que je laisse tomber maintenant. Vacances ou pas vacances.  
- Tu sais que Lee ne va pas être content s'il l'apprend.  
- C'est pour ça que j'en profite vu qu'il est sorti courir, aller dis-moi tout, j'ai plus beaucoup de temps !  
- Ah, je n'arriverais pas à te faire changer d'avis, soupira sa collègue. Bon, on a un problème. L'offre que nous avons faite à Inoichi a été dépassé par _Sun Entreprise_.  
- Je croyais qu'ils n'étaient pas en mesure de proposer mieux que notre offre à Inoichi ?  
- Je le croyais aussi mais Mlle Yamanaka nous a appelé il y a quelques jours pour nous dire que si on voulait le contrat, on devrait revoir nos prix à la baisse. "

Hinata souffla, cela faisait des mois qu'elle s'affairait à tout faire au mieux pour ce dossier, et voilà que maintenant _Kono Développement_ était sur le point de perdre l'affaire. Discutant des prix et des solutions à apporter pour pouvoir se réajuster sur l'offre de _Sun Entreprise_, Hinata ne vit pas le temps filer et alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre en réfléchissant, la jeune fille vit Lee passer le coin de l'immeuble.

" Merde ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Lee arrive, il faut que je te laisse ! Règle le dossier Inoichi comme on a dit, si avec ça on a pas le contrat, je vois pas ce qu'on peut faire d'autre. Je te rappelle dans les prochains jours.  
- D'accord. On fait comme ça... "

Hinata ne laissa pas le temps à son amie de finir sa phrase qu'elle lui raccrocha au nez. Elle éteignit son ordinateur et priant devant l'écran pour qu'il se ferme plus vite, fixa l'entrer du salon. On aurait dit qu'elle était sur le point d'avoir un face à face avec un énorme monstre. Quand enfin, son écran n'éclaira plus, Lee venait de franchir le pas de la porte.

" Je suis rentré ! "

La compagne du sportif jeta presque son ordinateur dans sa sacoche avant de la reposer à sa place initiale et de remettre le téléphone sur son support à toute vitesse. Alors, en courant presque, Hinata rejoignit le canapé où elle attrapa le premier magazine qui se trouvait à proximité et fit mine de le lire.  
Lee entra dans la pièce de vie en s'étirant. Il adressa un grand sourire à Hinata et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en lui signalant qu'il allait prendre une douche. Sa bien-aimée hocha la tête l'air de rien et se concentra sur son magazine. Le jeune homme passa devant le bureau qui faisait l'angle du salon, baissant les yeux, il aperçut la sacoche ouverte et l'ordinateur, qu'Hinata avait mal rangé, y dépassait. Il fronça les sourcils, suspicieux, mais ne fit aucune remarque.

La brune ramassait le linge sale dans la salle d'eau pour faire une lessive. Fourrant chaussettes, caleçons, chemises, jupes et autres vêtements dans un grand panier, Hinata tomba sur le jogging de son conjoint. Elle le prit et le secoua afin de le remettre en forme et inspecta les poches mais son regard fut attirer par le bas du pantalon. Il était propre. Pas une seule tache, il était comme sorti de l'armoire. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas. Avec le mauvais temps qu'il y avait fait ces derniers jours, son jogging devrait être couvert de boue. Hinata connaissait le chemin qu'empruntait Lee pour l'avoir déjà effectué avec lui plusieurs fois. Il passait par le parc et coupait à travers le petit bois qui le jonchait avant de revenir par la route. Ces chemins étaient régulièrement inondés par la pluie et se couvraient rapidement de boue.

" Dis, tu as changé de chemin pour ton jogging ? Demanda Hinata depuis la salle de bain.  
- Non, pourquoi ? Répondit Lee qui se trouvait dans la cuisine.  
- Ah, euh, non pour rien. J'avais cru te voir partir dans une autre direction. Je me suis trompée, mentit-elle."

La jeune adulte souffla. Qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu faire alors ? Elle était sûre que les chemins étaient impraticables, mais peut être qu'il avait réussi à ne pas s'en mettre partout ? Peut être avait-il contourné les flaques ? Cependant cela ne ressemblait pas à celui qu'elle aimait, il était plutôt du genre à foncer dans le tas, alors il n'aurait pas fait aussi attention. Alors lui mentirait-il ? Hinata n'aimait pas cette idée que Lee pouvait lui caché quelques choses, pourtant elle avait une totale confiance en lui. Elle essaya de chasser cette pensée de sa tête et reprit son activité.

Lee préparait le dîner, enfin il faisait réchauffer des pizzas au micro-onde. Assis sur une chaise, il regardait les pizzas tournaient sur le plateau de l'appareil. En réalité, il était plongé dans ses pensées. Hinata n'avait pas respecté la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faites, elle avait profité de son absence pour déroger à cette dernière. C'était peut être la première fois, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, alors c'était la porte ouverte à leur passé. Leur quotidien allait être de nouveau seulement professionnel et ces vacances n'auraient servi à rien, cela aurait été un intermède et rien d'autre. Il allait surement la perdre.

L'un en face de l'autre dans la cuisine Hinata et Lee se fixait sans cligner des yeux ou très peu. L'ambiance semblait détendue mais pourtant électrique. Sur la table qui les séparait, il ne restait dans le plat qu'une part de pizza.

" On fait comme ça ! Le premier qui rigole a perdu et l'autre prend la dernière part, expliqua Lee.  
- M'ouai, c'est pas juste. Tu sais très bien que c'est toujours toi qui gagne à ce jeu.  
- C'est pas de ma faute si tu peux pas me fixer sans rire au bout de deux minutes.  
- C'est toi, qui fait une tête bizarre ! Bon, bon très bien. Allons-y.  
- Ah ah ! C'est moi qui vais la manger cette belle petite part. "

Hinata leva les yeux au ciel et se concentra avant de fixer Lee dans les yeux. Le jeune homme semblait sérieux et jouait réellement, pas une exquise de sourire n'apparaissait sur son visage alors que sa petite-amie se retenait de rire. Cela faisait deux minutes qu'ils se regardaient sans fléchir, Lee n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce et Hinata combattait son envie de rire comme elle le pouvait.

" Abandonne, tu vas perdre.  
- Hors de question, pour une fois je gagnerai !  
- C'est mal parti pour l'instant. "

Ils restèrent encore comme ça pendant cinq minutes. Lee était toujours impassible et Hinata souffrait, essayant de résister encore un peu mais c'était trop long, elle jeta l'éponge.

" Ok, ça va. J'abandonne. Mange-la ta satanée pizza.  
- Ah ah ! Je te l'avais dit ! Aller, viens par ici petite pizza. "

Hinata soupira en se calant dans le dossier de sa chaise, l'air résigné et boudeuse. Lee attrapa la part de pizza et la passa sous le nez d'Hinata avant de l'avaler d'une traite, écoeurant la jeune femme.

" Tu es dégoutant, Lee. Sérieux, tu aurais pû la manger proprement. "

Pour seule réponse, elle eut droit à un rot. Hinata grimaça.

" C'était bon, soupira d'aise le jeune homme aux gros sourcils  
- Ca y est, t'es content ?  
- Aller, boude pas ! Tu gagneras la prochaine fois, dit-il en se levant pour l'embrasser.  
- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de perdre.  
- C'est pas drôle, je ne te verrais pas faire la tête. "

La brune agrippa le torchon qui était devant elle sur la table et le jeta à la figure de Lee, qui rigolait tout seul. Il l'attrapa en vol, tira la langue à Hinata et le renvoya à son expéditeur. Sa compagne le reçut en pleine figure.

" Eh ! s'exclama-t-elle surprise.  
- C'est toi qui a commencé ! Pis ferme la bouche, tu vas gober une mouche, la taquina-t-il.  
- Même pas drôle. "

Alors que Lee riait encore plus fort, elle se leva et mit le plat dans l'évier pour le laver. Elle ouvrit le robinet et rinça les assiettes, l'air renfrogné. Le jeune homme le remarqua et se moqua encore un peu d'elle.

" Mais c'est qu'elle boude ! C'est mignon."

Lee vient l'enlacer dans son dos et déposer ses lèvres dans son cou mais très vite son air sérieux disparu et il recommença à rire. Hinata lui demande d'arrêter de rigoler mais Lee ne lui obéit pas. Elle serra l'éponge dans sa main et la passa sous le jet d'eau du robinet. Une fois imbibé, Hinata se tourna vers Lee et essora l'ustensile au dessus de sa sa tête. Ne s'y attendant pas, il eu un mouvement de recul quand l'eau tomba sur lui. C'était Hinata qui riait maintenant.

" Ah, oui, tu veux jouer à ça ! "

Lee s'empara de la bouteille d'eau posée sur la table, l'ouvrit et jeta son contenu sur Hinata, qui essayait de l'arrêter en lui attrapant les poignets. Tous les deux rigolaient. Une bataille commença et la cuisine se retrouva rapidement dans un sale état. Il y avait de l'eau partout. Hinata et Lee était trempé de la tête au pied. Ils arrêtèrent de se chamailler quand la brune glissa sur une flaque d'eau et atterrit dans les bras de Lee.

" Fait attention, je crois que la cuisine veut se venger de l'état dans lequel on l'a mise, plaisanta-t-il.  
- Tu es bête, Lee.  
- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.  
- En fait non, c'est plus pour tes talents de cuisinier.  
- C'est ça moque toi de moi ! Un jour j'arriverai à faire autre chose que des pizzas surgelées.  
- hein, hein, dit-elle en hochant la tête. Aller, faut ranger.  
- Tu me crois pas ! Merci, c'est sympa. "

Hinata rigola et laissa Lee bouder gentiment. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, la pièce retrouva son aspect originel, propre et ordonné. Les deux amants s'étaient changés pour éviter d'attraper froid et regardait maintenant la télévision collé l'un à l'autre.

De cette scène, la jeune femme s'en rappelait tous les détails, c'était - il y avait à peine - quatre mois. Aujourd'hui, rien ne restait de cette complicité. Les moments heureux et retrouvés des débuts des vacances s'étaient vite effacé. La dernière part de pizza que Lee avait réchauffé pour le dîner, avait fini dans la poubelle. Ils se trouvaient chacun à un bout du canapé et regardaient sans grande conviction le petit écran, Hinata soupira de tristesse. Leur promesse semblait bien loin maintenant. Lee ne semblait pas réellement concentré sur le film d'aventure que leur chaîne préférée diffusait actuellement. Il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'oeil discret à sa petite-amie, enfin il aurait aimé que cela le soit.

" Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Euh, rien, tenta-t-il de mentir.  
- Tu sembles vouloir me demander quelque chose depuis le début du film. Pis tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas discret quand tu fais ça, dit-elle en l'imitant quand il tournait la tête vers elle.  
- Ok, d'accord tu m'as grillé. J'aimerai savoir si... hésita-t-il quelques secondes. Si tu avais travaillé cette après-midi ?  
- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Questionna-t-elle l'air de rien. Tu sais bien qu'on s'est promis de ne pas le faire alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je...  
- Hinata, arrêtes ! Ton ordinateur professionnel était mal rangé quand je suis rentré et tu lisais ton magasine à l'envers.  
- Bon ok, j'ai peut être regardé mes e-mails cette après-midi mais je t'assure que je n'ai rien fait d'autre, minimisa-t-elle les faits.  
- Tu n'as pas appelé Tenten, tu es sûr ? C'est bizarre parce que j'ai cru te voir au téléphone quand je suis passé devant l'immeuble.  
- Tu as du mal voir...  
- On habite au premier étage, j'ai très bien vu. Arrêtes de mentir, s'agaça Lee.  
- Tu me demandes de ne pas mentir mais toi aussi, tu mens, s'énerva la jeune femme. Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas changer de chemin, or ton jogging était propre alors qu'il aurait dû être couvert de boue ! Qu'est ce que tu faisais alors ?  
- Ca me retombe dessus maintenant, c'est ça ?  
- Oui, c'est ça ! Si tu es bien allé courir pourquoi m'avoir menti ? Dit-elle en élevant la voix. Tu es peut être allé travaillé aussi ? Il y a un cyber-café à deux rues d'ici.  
- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi Hinata ! Cria-t-il. Si tu tenais tant à ton travail, tu n'avais pas à prendre ces vacances !  
- J'y crois pas ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?  
- Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse ! Je te faisais confiance, je ne te croyais pas comme ça !  
- Tu sais quoi, je veux même plus te parler ! Ca sert à rien. "

Hinata se leva furieuse en direction de la chambre, pendant que Lee criait pour qu'elle revienne à sa place.

" Bien joué Lee, tu as ruiné ma soirée ! hurla-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant la porte de leur chambre. En fait, tu as raison, je n'aurais pas du prendre de vacances ! J'aurais été plus heureuse au bureau qu'avec toi ! "

Lee reçut cette phrase comme une énorme claque. Il entendit la porte claquée et eut l'impression de s'en prendre une deuxième, encore plus violente que la première. En colère, il jeta violemment le cousin le plus proche de lui contre le mur avant de murmurer une insulte.

L'homme au gros sourcil avait passé la nuit sur le canapé. Hinata l'avait ignoré toute la matinée et était sortie sans un mot. Lee n'arrivait pas à croire que leur vacance avait pu prendre une telle tournure. Ils s'étaient déjà disputés, connu des hauts et des bas comme tous les couples mais jamais ça n'avait été aussi rude et long. Hinata ne lui avait jamais fait la tête plus de deux heures et lui n'avait jamais réussi à tenir plus d'une heure sans lui adresser la parole. Ils s'aimaient trop pour ça. Mais de cela il en doutait maintenant. Le travail de la jeune femme passait avant lui, avant leur couple. Elle lui avait encore une fois prouvé. Fouillant dans le tiroir de ces affaires, Lee en sortit une petite boite. L'ouvrant, il contempla ce qu'elle contenait : _une bague de fiançailles_.

" Moi qui voulait te rendre heureuse, j'ai tout gâché, dit-il pour lui-même, désespéré. "

Hinata avait donné rendez-vous à Tenten dans un petit restaurant qu'elles avaient l'habitude de fréquenter. C'était un endroit calme et agréable. Le restaurant dégageait une certaine chaleur et une sensation de bien-être dont la femme aux yeux perles se nourrit avidement jusqu'à l'arrivée de son amie. La dispute qu'elle avait eut avec Lee hier l'avait vraiment ébranlé. Elle était responsable de cette dispute mais lui aussi n'avait pas été honnête avec elle. Lui aussi lui avait caché quelque chose dont elle ne savait toujours pas la nature. Cette dispute n'était en réalité que le résultat d'une atmosphère tendue qui régnait entre eux depuis le début. C'était le produit du ras-le-bol qu'avait causé leur emploi du temps surchargé. Soudain, la venue de sa meilleure amie la coupa dans ses pensées.

" Désolé pour le retard, le boss m'a retenu pour un bilan de la semaine dernière.  
- Pas de soucis, répondit Hinata d'une petite voix.  
- Ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Tenten.  
- Ça se voit tant que ça ?  
- Eh bien, faut dire que tu tires une de ces têtes. Il y a un problème ? C'est Lee ?  
- On s'est disputé hier soir. C'était vraiment dur, enfin, j'ai été vraiment dure.  
- Que c'est-il passé ?  
- Il a découvert que je t'avais appelé dans l'après-midi et j'ai aussi découvert qu'il n'avait pas fait son jogging habituel... On s'est menti, il a voulu en parler, on s'est énervé, enfin tu vois... Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis hier soir.  
- La vache, tu n'as jamais réussi à lui faire la tête aussi longtemps.  
- Je sais mais j'ai tellement honte.  
- Honte ? De quoi ?  
- Je lui ai dit que... que j'étais plus heureuse au travail qu'avec lui, murmura-t-elle. Je n'aurais jamais du dire ça, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.  
- Tu le pensais réellement Hinata ?  
- Non, enfin, j'étais en colère, c'est sorti tout seul. Je m'en veux tellement, j'ai du le blesser.  
- Ça c'est sûr.  
- Merci Tenten, tu m'aides beaucoup là.  
- Je sais, désolé. C'est dernier temps, ça ne va pas fort entre vous... Es-tu encore amoureuse de lui ?  
- Avant ces dernières semaines, je commençais à douter et je crois que lui aussi. Puis il y a eu ces vacances, on s'est rapproché, on a retissé des liens mais... rien n'est comme avant, tu vois, il n'y a plus cette magie. Notre relation s'est même détériorée. Ça fait cinq ans qu'on est ensemble et je pensais qu'on allait finir notre vie ensemble. Mais je ne sais plus. Je tiens à lui, c'est sûr mais J'ai peur de ce qu'il peut se passer. J'ai peur qu'on n'arrive pas à s'en sortir et que... que tout...  
- Que tout soit fini entre vous ?  
- Oui. J'ai peur de la réalité de la situation. Ca va mal entre nous et je n'arrive pas à l'admettre.  
- Écoutes, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Tu dois lui parler. Il faut que tu lui parles de ce que tu ressens, lui conseilla Tenten. "

Hinata sourit, son amie avait toujours de bons conseils et les mots qu'il fallait dans toutes les situations. Elle s'était plusieurs demandé comment elle faisait pour avoir toujours réponse aux problèmes. Les deux femmes changèrent rapidement de sujet.

Lee tournait en rond dans leur appartement. Cela faisait plus d'une heure et demi qu'Hinata était sorti et il commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle ne lui avait pas dit où elle allait, ni avec qui ou même pourquoi. En fait, ce qu'il lui faisait peur c'était qu'elle ne revienne peut être pas. Alors Lee faisait les cent pas, incapable de faire autre chose consciencieusement. Soudain, il entendit des clés passer dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée et le grincement de cette dernière signalant que quelqu'un entrait. Avalant difficilement sa salive, il inspira profondément avant de se rendre dans le couloir pour une confrontation qu'il redoutait depuis ce matin.  
Sa petite-amie était en train d'enlever ses chaussures avant de passer à son blouson. Elle leva les yeux vers lui mais évita soigneusement son regard. Posant son sac sur la commode qui ornait l'entrée, Hinata s'arrêta devant lui et prit la parole.

" Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.  
- Je crois aussi. "

Assis sur la table base du salon en face du canapé où se trouvait Hinata, Lee la fixait, essayant de formuler la bonne phrase. La jeune femme refusait de le regarder dans les yeux, elle semblait troublée et confuse. Cette situation les mettait mal à l'aise tous les deux, ils savaient que cette conversation pouvait sonner la fin de leur relation. Alors trop anxieux, personne n'osait commercer à parler.

" Lee, souffla timidement Hinata, pour ce que je t'ai dit hier soir. Je suis terriblement désolé, je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir et ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Je ne pensais pas un seul mot de ce que je t'ai dit.  
- C'est ma faute. Je n'avais pas le droit de te forcer à te couper de ton travail, je sais combien tu as du bosser pour arriver là où tu en es... J'ai réagi égoïstement. Je ne voulais pas te perdre, Hinata. Et au final, c'est à cause de ça que tout va mal.  
- Ces derniers temps j'ai privilégié mon travail à la place de ma vie privée, je n'aurais pas dû le faire et tu as eut raison de me le signaler, avoua-t-elle. Mais je crois que si je me suis réfugié dans mon job plutôt que de prendre le temps d'être avec toi, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas admettre que notre relation ne ...  
- Je vois, la coupa Lee, ne voulant en aucun cas entendre la suite. Mais je suis sûr qu'on peut arranger les choses, je suis sûr qu'il y a un moyen de...  
- Laisse moi finir, s'il te plait. C'est difficile pour moi aussi, Lee. Tu le vois bien, on s'empêche d'avancer en restant ensemble, on n'arrive plus à être heureux.  
- Je t'aime ! Je suis heureux avec toi, Hinata, et je veux être avec toi pour toujours. Tout ça, on peut le surmonter. "

Une larme glissa sur la joue de la jeune femme. C'était trop dur. Elle aimait profondément Lee, elle en était sûre mais il fallait qu'ils s'éloignent un moment. Elle était convaincue que c'était la meilleure solution, pour eux, pour lui, pour elle et pour leurs carrières professionnelles respectives.

" Tu ne comprends pas, Lee. Ca ne s'arrangera pas comme ça. Tu te donnes à fond dans ton travail et moi, je me concentre sur mes objectifs est tous les deux dans un cercle vicieux. Je tiens à toi mais, je crois que pour mieux se retrouver, il faut qu'on fasse une pause, déclara-t-elle d'une traite."

Cette fois, une myriade de gouttes salées s'écrasa sur les joues rosies de la brune, elle ne pouvait les contenir plus longtemps. Tout se mélangeait dans la tête du garçon aux gros sourcils, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait dit ça. Cela ne devait être qu'un horrible rêve, oui qu'un cauchemar, il allait se réveiller et rien ne s'était passer. Figé par sa déclaration, Lee était dans l'impossibilité de dire quoique se soit.

" Je suis désolé, dit Hinata entre deux sanglots et en se levant. "

Elle avança vers la porte du salon qui donnait sur le couloir. Elle ne voulait pas se retourner, si elle le faisait, elle n'arriverait pas à partir mais le manque de réaction de Lee la déstabilisait. Essuyant comme elle le pouvait les larmes qui dégoulinaient de ses yeux perles, elle articula une dernière phrase.

" Je passerais prendre mes affaires plus tard. "

Hinata allait franchir la porte d'entrée quand elle entendit Lee venir derrière elle. Elle osa à peine le regarder, ne distinguant que sa silhouette en plein milieu du couloir. Cependant la jeune femme l'entendit sangloter, et cela lui noua l'estomac.

" Si je t'ai menti sur le parcours que j'ai emprunté pour courir, c'est parce que je voulais te faire une surprise. "

Le coeur d'Hinata rata un battement, elle se retourna lentement, honteuse. Elle le quittait et lui, tout ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça, c'était de vouloir la rendre heureuse. Lee fourra sa main droite dans sa poche et en sortit la petite boite qu'il avait récupéré dans ses affaires. Il fixa Hinata , l'air désespéré.

" Je voulais te demander de m'_épouser_. Je voulais qu'il n'y est **rien d'autre que nous** pour le reste de la vie. Je ne veux pas que nos emplois nous séparent. Alors s'il te plait, reste. Ne me laisse pas ! Déclara-t-il effondré.  
- Je suis tellement désolé, articula Hinata en pleurant, mais je ne peux pas rester. Au fond de toi, tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous marier ne changerait rien à notre problème, toi et moi c'est fini depuis des mois déjà. Alors Lee, s'il te plait, reprends ta vie. Ne reste pas bloquer dans ce cercle infernal. "

La porte d'entrée se referma sur ces mots. Le silence qui régnait dans l'appartement, était pour Lee pire que tout ce que venait de dire Hinata. C'était réalisé qu'il se retrouvait seul, que malgré toutes ses tentatives, rien n'avait marché. Et le pire, c'était qu'Hinata avait raison, leur relation avait pris fin il y avait déjà plusieurs mois, il devait l'admettre. Ils s'étaient laissés entraînés dans un cercle qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à briser : celui de la routine. Alors Lee laissa exploser sa rage et sa tristesse. Le silence était le seul témoin de son désespoir.


End file.
